


Biting

by Jodlet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, F/M, Kink, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodlet/pseuds/Jodlet
Summary: Reader has a little kink she's shy to share





	Biting

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring from my Tumblr. I make no money from this and I also own none of the characters... except the reader

Bucky’s back arched off the mattress, a sharp, pleasured moan forcing its way past his lips as his hands twisted into the sheets. He wasn’t allowed to touch her and for that he was glad, he was afraid that if he did it would be too fiercely and he did not want to hurt her in a moment of passion. Before this had begun she had offered to tie his wrists to the wooden headboard but he had shook his head – there was nothing in her apartment that could hold his prosthetic limb secure enough. That had been the reason he gave her, in truth he didn’t know how he would react to being restrained just yet… He trusted her but he wasn’t sure of himself.  
He felt her soft palms run up his thighs, avoiding where he wanted to be touched most and they kept going until they rested on his shoulders, her mouth settled at the base of his throat and he could feel her sucking a bruise into his tanned skin. He had not expected to be doing this today.

It wasn’t that they didn’t have a very active sex life, they did, after almost six months of very thorough make out sessions and almost chaste caresses they had finally fallen into bed – and it seemed hard for either of them not to keep falling into one. Neither seemed to be able to keep their hands to themselves.  
Today’s little activity was the culmination of several weeks of Bucky teasing her about a little discovery he had made. It had been by accident that he’d bitten her lip during a rather heated make out session, she had been pulling back for breath when he’d caught her bottom lip, but the moan she had let out had been exquisite. From that moment on he began to notice how often she would graze his skin with her teeth, he had noticed how she would press her teeth into her forearm as he thrust into her, he had always thought it was to muffle her moans but he realised that it would make her louder. If he had her sat on his lap, her thighs straddling his as they rocked eagerly together, he would feel the ghosting of teeth on his right shoulder threatening to bite into him; only to retreat quickly and kiss the spot instead.

Bucky hadn’t been able to push it from his mind, he would get distracted by the thoughts at the most inopportune moments and he’d lost count of how many times Steve shoved his shoulder with that “disappointed dad” look he gave to people when he was annoyed with them. Bucky knew how much his babydoll – the endearment never failed to make her go pink – liked to watch his mouth. She was obsessed, he’d have to tell her that his “Eyes are up here, babydoll” whenever they had a conversation, it was almost absurd and he had been using it to his advantage lately.

His usual habit of sucking in his bottom lip had always made her stare and when he knew she was watching he would drag his pearly whites over it too. The first time Bucky had done it she had let out an audible gasp as her breath hitched, her eyes had glazed slightly and she’d excused herself. The times after though, well, not only would Y/N’s eyes glaze over and her breath hitch but she would drop what she was doing as she stalked toward him, her lovely hands would grab his face harshly and pull him down for a demanding kiss – she would kiss him like she owned him.  
It was so highly unusual for her to initiate that the brunette found it impossible not to get aroused when she did and he loved it. She was usually so shy when it came to being physical, blushing brightly and fumbling with her words whilst trying to hide her face from his gaze. He always found it amusing how she couldn’t even say the word “Sex” but she could tell him off the top of her head about twelve positions he’d never heard of, what a certain kink comprised of and how maybe they should try it out sometimes. She had all the theory and he had plenty experience.

Biting was apparently a kink she’d “forgotten” to bring up with him.

His teasing had paid off finally when he’d stayed over this time. Bucky lived with Steve, the blonde had a room in the Avenger’s Tower but he liked having his own place and Bucky enjoyed living with his friend, Steve could be a real mother hen but he always knew when Bucky needed space and he gave it to him without question. He would spend the night at Y/N’s apartment every other week when he was certain no missions were coming up or even when Steve’s girlfriend came over.   
They had been cuddled up on her sofa, watching reruns of an old show that was supposed to be set in the forties, Bucky seemed to delight in pointing out inaccuracies or telling her how much a kitchen appliance in the background sucked. He had just finished telling her that the radio they were using in the scene hadn’t even been invented yet when she sat up and gave him a tug – encouraging him to sit up too so that she could straddle him. It wasn’t that odd, Bucky knew that sometimes she liked to sit in his lap and rest against his chest, only this time she wasn’t leaning into him and he didn’t look back at the t.v when she caught his gaze.

The ex-soldier’s eyebrow rose in silent question, curious as to what she was up to all of a sudden, she was fidgeting slightly and he brought his hands down to hold her hips, his flesh fingers stroking the silky material of her sleeping shorts in a soothing manner until she finally said what she wanted to say. His eyes widened at her request and neither one moved for a long moment.

‘God, that was so stupid…I’m sorry.’ Y/N was reeling back, already her brave demeanour was shrinking and Bucky had to catch her wrists to stop her escape, 'Let me go, Bucky, I need to find a rock to crawl under…’ 

'No you don’t, babydoll.’ He squeezed her wrists gently, tilting his head so that he could catch her eyes, 'I was surprised. I didn’t expect my cute, best girl to be such a minx, I knew you wanted to get your teeth in me but not that you wanted to tie me down to do it.’ His smirk was gentle, trying to let her see that she hadn’t upset him and that she had nothing to be ashamed of. He would have never expected her to look him in the eyes and ask if she could dominate him.  
Y/N was blushing so brightly that Bucky thought she would melt through his legs and down into the sofa, she wasn’t a confident person, she didn’t have the strength or skill to make him submissive to her like some of the other agents would have – she wasn’t even an agent. She was the wonderfully shy girl at the reception desk of the Veterans Hospital and Bucky adored her. 'You want to give me orders, babydoll?’ Sometimes Bucky had to be blunt with her, he could feel her legs tense along his and pulled her toward him before she could use that tension to pull away and get out of his reach, she was getting frustrated with him and the brunette could care less. 'What’s got you so upset?’

'I didn’t realise how terrible it sounded until I said it out loud, I didn’t think this through,’ Y/N whispered frantically, her head hanging in defeat but her wrists twisted in his hands so that she could hold his much thicker ones back. 'I don’t want to control you, Bucky.’ She knew his history, not in explicit detail but she knew he had been brainwashed, his every decision had been made for him for most of his life, his wants and wishes torn out of him, his own will smothered when madmen had forced his obedience again and again until there wasn’t even a Bucky left – just Winter.  
And now she was asking to have a go at holding the leash. It hadn’t meant to be a power play, all Y/N had been thinking about was how good it would feel to have such a powerful man under her, making him bend to her will and hearing how much he was enjoying it as she tortured him sweetly. 'I’m so selfish…’

The man’s hands released her wrists and tenderly placed the tips of his fingers, metal and flesh under her chin to lift her head, giving her no choice but to look him in the eye, she looked so guilty that Bucky sighed out through his nose and leaned forward to kiss her cheeks. 'You’re not selfish,’ he told her and kissed her nose, 'You think about my feelings all the time, my wants and needs. You have never asked me for anything and I can indulge you in this, babydoll. I trust you.’ His gaze didn’t waver from hers, wanting her to pay attention to him, 'Giving you control isn’t going to kill anyone, I’m not upset that you asked… If anything…’ Bucky’s tone dropped an octave, using the deep lull of his voice to tease her, his thumbs affectionately stroked her jaw before his lips were brushing against Y/N’s ear softly, 'If anything it got me real excited.’ He grinned at her sharp intake of breath, 'I love it when you get all bossy and tell me what to do. That little shove into the wall the other day -’

'Y-you were teasing me!’ She protested as she put her hands on his chest but didn’t push him, far too aroused to keep hold of her earlier faux pas.

Bucky’s palms had moved down her body to cup her backside and pull her flush to him, still speaking into her ear, 'Yes I was and then you shoved me into the wall and kissed me like you owned me – do you know how hard you got me? How close I was to bending you over the counter and showing you what you’d done to me?’ His voice wasn’t so affectionate anymore as it washed sensually across the shell of Y/N’s ear, his touch dancing along her skin until she shivered against him. 'Sometimes I want to get you mad and see what you’re hiding under that shy little blush.’

'You won’t like me when I’m angry.’ She had been trying to tease him back, her hands groping and stroking across his chest but instead of getting him to whine for her she heard him laugh out loud, his head falling back against the sofa back. 

'What will you do? Turn green and split your clothes?’ The brunette chuckled more at his own joke, not paying attention to how Y/N’s lips pouted until she got up out of his lap and stood in front of him with her arms crossed. 'Sorry, babydoll. Don’t leave me like this…’ his blue eyes flicked down to the tent in his lounge pants and then gave her one of his trademark charming smiles. 

'Then I suggest you shut up and do what I say,’ She watched the smile drop from his lips and he straightened up, sliding forward on the sofa with his elbows resting on his knees, steely blue eyes narrowing as he licked his lips in a predatory manner. He made to get up and she shot out her hand to stop him, pointing right at him as she snapped, 'Stay!’  
After that she took his obedience as permission and reached her hand out to him, she knew he would see the slight tremble in her fingers and he would hear the strain in her voice when she took a risk. ’…Soldier?’

The word wasn’t in Russian, he knew she knew the word and what it meant to him, that it wasn’t exactly a trigger but it still made his spine straighten and his attention sharpen. It was one of his exercises, replacing a word with negative emotions to something more positive, using it for pleasurable activities to dull the word’s meaning. Y/N wanted him to associate “Soldier” with something good and he took her hand as he stood up, 'Ready to comply.’  
She lead him to her room and pushed him onto the bed, smiling when he bounced against the mattress with a gentle “oof”. Y/N climbed over him and helped tug his tee off before going straight for the kill and leading him back to wondering how they had gotten to this point. She had removed all of his clothing but his boxer briefs and left him vulnerable to her touches, telling him to keep his hands to himself.

As Bucky’s arched back fell back to the mattress she nipped at the mark she had just made on his neck and sat up on his hips, blushing brightly despite the pleased look on her face, 'You okay?’ He nodded and she wriggled her hips against him, watching his fingers bury into the sheets and his pelvis roll up toward her, wanting friction almost as badly as he wanted to tear the silk, strap top from her body. Her eyes were roaming his chest and stomach, slowly deciding where to plant her teeth next, his left thigh had an angry crescent already and just that one bite had made his breath quicken and his skin flush, she pressed down on his stomach and she felt him tense, the muscle under her palms was hard like steel and he made such a lovely little mewl when her nails dragged along the dips and grooves of him. Sliding down from his hips, Y/N laid over him, resting her upper weight on her forearms as she swiped the flat of her tongue along the pink scratch marks she’d left on his belly, trying her best to ignore his clothed erection trapped under her. 

She heard his frustrated little growl as she began to suck another hicky into his skin, this time over his ribs just under his right pectoral, making the spot sensitive before she bit him again – her body throbbed as he arched again, it was like riding a wave and she bit her own lip as she was reminded just how strong he was. Bucky could break her just by sneezing too hard, his body was strong and solid and he was giving it to her. His submission wasn’t born out of threatening him or even just having the power to restrain him – he gave it to her. His willing obedience to her was the most precious and arousing thing she’d ever received. Her own little moan escaped her and she saw his head lift so that he could send his heated gaze her way, smirking at her because he hadn’t even touched her and she was damp against his thigh.   
Bucky lifted the leg she had been resting along, his raised thigh causing his girl to slide against it and cry out into his chest, her hands gripping his sides, nails digging in painfully as Y/N pushed against his thigh a little too eagerly, 'Think you need to change your underwear, babydoll, you’re all wet.’ Despite his voice vibrating through her every nerve and heating her skin further she buried her teeth into his right bicep, he swore loudly and dug his fingers harder into the bed, 'F..fuck!’  
She wasn’t biting him hard enough to break his skin, just enough that it stung and would leave a mark for a day or two, the bite to his arm gained in pressure and he finally took the hint and dropped his leg. The moment he did Y/N released his arm with a self satisfied grin, 'Playing with fire, doll.’ Bucky warned her but she shrugged and pushed his head back down into the pillows – she was still in charge.

Again and again she bit him, alternating between harmless little nips and soothing licks to stinging bites that made him yell and buck, she’d go back to throbbing marks and suck them until he was bruised. The strangled, desperate noise the brunette made when she settled on his hips again surprised her, his cock was straining against his pants to an almost painful point, Y/N helped him out – but only a little. She sat up on her knees and playfully tugged at the band around his boxers, watching his muscles bunch and tense as he restrained himself from grabbing her, his control was phenomenal and she had almost forgotten about pulling off his pants as she admired his restraint. 'C'mon, babydoll…I can’t feel my balls anymore!’ 

'Really?’ She pulled his boxers down past his thighs and palmed his crotch playfully, Bucky’s lips parted but no sound came out as he writhed on the bed, exhaling harshly, 'See, I think you can definitely feel them – I can.’ He didn’t seem amused by her teasing, didn’t seem pleased when she let him go and moved to sit on his waist where he couldn’t even gain friction against her. Y/N’s hands stroked up and down his torso, soothing him as best she could, still admiring how he was littered in bite marks and pink, red and plum bruises from her mouth. His breathing was a little laboured and his cheeks were flushed, a sheen of sweat covered him and Y/N laid over him, the tip of her tongue tracing across his collarbone, savouring the salty taste of him with a low moan.   
He felt like a furnace under her, even his arm felt warm when her hand rested over the metal, the intricate, little panels shifted under her touch and she couldn’t help smiling when she realised that the arm could tell him she was touching him. Her lips ghosted along the seam where flesh met metal, gently kissing the scars over and over, her other hand traced them too, feeling the metal beneath and wondering if it still hurt him. When she sucked lightly on the scarred seam atop his shoulder Bucky let out a breathy little groan, it was a sensitive place already but he always had such a strong reaction when she touched his scars, no one had dared before and the acceptance he felt when she was touching them was always a little overwhelming. She kissed along his shoulder to his neck, nipping back down the trail she had just created her teeth scraped across where skin met metal and suddenly she was falling back.

Tearing material sounded like a scream in her ears, whirring of hydraulics and the metallic sound of metal sections and panels moving pierced her hearing and through that she could hear Bucky’s panicked panting. Scrambling up from where she’d fallen onto the mattress, Y/N’s eyes widened as she saw sheets and one of the metal coils of her bed gripped in his prosthetic hand, he was staring at it in just as much horror. 'B-Bucky!’ She rushed to his side, one arm hooking behind his neck whilst the other forced his metal limb to drop to his side and release what he was holding before she buried her hand into his hair and hugged him, 'It’s just a bed, I can get another one!’ Obviously he wasn’t upset about destroying her mattress, he was aghast at what he could have done to her, this was what he had been afraid of.  
His arm was as agile as his real one, it reacted to him on an almost unconscious level, if he were upset then the fingers would mirror his right hand, furling and unfurling without him being aware, he would tap the digits on any surface if he was impatient and even he wouldn’t know he was doing it until someone told him to stop. If he was annoyed or angry enough that his body tensed then he would likely crush whatever was in his hand, usually a cup or glass and now a bed. Though he hadn’t been upset, she had been making him feel so good that all he could do was pull at the sheets and moan but when her teeth had touched his scarring the pleasure it had created made him buck so violently that not only had he torn a piece out of the bed but he’s knocked her from her seat on his body.

'You’re alright, Bucky, it was just a little too much this time.’ She was still trying to calm him down before he could truly panic, his chest was heaving and she could feel his heart hammering against her chest through his own, 'I’m alright too.’ He looked at her face, expression concerned as he focussed on her and realised he hadn’t hurt her, his head rested in the crook of her neck and he let out a shuddering breath. Wrapping her arms around him Y/N kissed his hair, 'You were so good, Buck, I don’t know how you kept so still for so long. You don’t know how hot that was, all this raw power and you just reined it in like it was nothing. I feel like I was taming a lion!’   
She felt his mouth against her skin and she thought it felt a little like a half smile, a little reassurance went a long way with her boyfriend. 'Thank you,’ she kissed his hair again, 'Thank you for giving me that and for putting up with my weird little kink.’

Bucky brought his head out from her neck, cautiously bringing his arms around her, as if he didn’t trust himself, and he kissed her mouth chastely, 'Then we’re both weird.’ He hoped she didn’t hold back in biting him in the future, 'And this isn’t over…I’m still hard and you’re still hot on my thigh.’ Despite momentary moment of terror and concern over how safe he was to be around people he loved, Bucky’s body still wanted attention, though his enthusiasm had waned somewhat and he wasn’t as close as he had been only a few minutes before. He licked his lips, earning an excited little mewl from his girl and making him grin, kissing her a little less innocently this time he lowered himself back down to the pillows, 'I wanna feel you on me, babydoll.’ He held her hand to steady her and pulled gently until she got the hint to mount his hips, his hands encircled her thighs and settled her over himself.   
Her silk shorts were hot and damp, her arousal obvious as he felt the heat along his shaft, she made to remove her clothes but he shook his head, 'Just move.’ Needing little encouragement Y/N began to rock her hips over his, moaning quietly as she could feel the outline of him perfectly through her thin clothing and his hardness rubbed her in just the right way. Bucky pushed against her, feeling tension building back up low in his belly, he watched her attentively, enraptured by how her eye lashes fanned out on her cheeks, her eyes were closed and her brows furrowed as she rolled against him – her concentration on pleasing him was enough to make his body shake with need.

He pulled his girl down to kiss him, slanting his mouth over hers and swallowing her protests until she lips were soft and pliant to his. Bucky loved kissing, loved to explore her mouth so thoroughly that she couldn’t breathe, he liked to kiss her until their lips were puffy and she was begging him to stop all the while asking him to never stop. How many times had they kissed and rocked against one another like this? Both content to let the pressure build and build until they were just a heap of exhausted limbs.  
It was a luxury they had but Bucky didn’t want to simply indulge in a sensual afternoon hump, he tore his mouth from hers, delighting in her disappointed curse and telling himself not to be tempted by her persistent kissed, 'Need these off…now!’ Bucky pulled at her shorts, pushing them down her hips and letting out a frustrated growl when she had to wriggle out of them and he was left bereft of her touch. He sat up and helped her remove the shorts and then flung them across the room before pulling her back to him with a harsh tug.

Y/N tapped his jaw and held a finger up to him as if scolding a child, he was getting a little too excited, 'This’ll be over before it’s started.’ She listened to him grumble, rolling her eyes at the pout on his lips, she should have known better than to stare at his mouth. Bucky’s tongue licked over them and with a wicked grin he dragged his teeth over his bottom lip – He was still grinning when she forced her tongue into his mouth.   
His grin didn’t last long as she lowered herself onto him, sighing into his mouth as he groaned into hers. She was so ready for him, so hot and wet from teasing him for so long, they started slow and Bucky let out another strangled sound as she squeezed around him and his head fell back into the pillows. 

She loved watching him melt like this, his expression so blissful it was difficult to imagine he had troubles, his body rolled under her and Y/N gasped as she felt his cock move, feeling every throb and contour as her body tried to accommodate him better. They weren’t patient, Bucky delivering long, smooth thrusts, slowly pulling out – dragging deliciously inside her – before snapping his hips up to bury himself to the sound of her breathless mewls. He stroked her arms and back, marvelling in how she trembled with too much sensation under his touch and then his hands were gripping her hips, pushing and pulling her with him at a faster pace.  
It was a struggle not to let her eyes slip shut but she wanted to watch his face, wanted to admire the look of rapture on his face as she rode him almost dutifully, his name falling from her lips with growing volume and they were both so close she could taste it. Every tanned muscle on his body was tensing and he moaned her name, told her how she felt around him, his husky voice describing how good it felt as her tight little hole swallowed him again and again, taking him like she was made for him. Y/N cried out as Bucky pushed her hips down to his, forcing her to feel every last inch of him as he shifted up to lean against the headboard, sitting them both up so that he could kiss her. Her fingers tangled into his hair whilst his pulled at the back of her strap top, wanting it off but too far gone to even know how to pull it over her head.

Bucky could feel her nails digging into his scalp, one hand escaping his brown locks and scoring down his chest until he could feel the sting of sweat in the newly made scratches, she pulled his hair hard enough to force his head back and her mouth was on his throat, hot and wet, nipping and sucking bruises into his skin. He wanted to hold out just a little longer, wanted to listen to the broken gasps and moans being ripped from his girl’s mouth. 

Where he wanted to stave off release Y/N needed release she grabbed at any and every part of Bucky’s body she could reach, desperately meeting every thrust with one of her own. She was dizzy with pleasure and every nerve in her body was burning, 'Bucky…! O-oh! Please, please -!’ One, two more harsh pushes and Y/N was done. Her teeth bit down harshly into his shoulder, screaming into his skin as she came around him and she was vaguely aware of Bucky’s feral growl in her ear as he stiffened and held her in an almost crushing embrace. Pain blossomed on her own shoulder as the ex-soldier gifted her with a mark of her own.


End file.
